This chemotherapy program project grant seeks to fulfill the following objectives: 1. Provide a source of salary support for departmental staff members appropriate to their involvement in the cancer program. 2. Provide new staff members at the Assistant Professor level with salaries and limited research support for up to three years. 3. Sustain the supporting groups in chemical synthesis, analytical laboratory the mouse colony, the animal facility, electron microscopy and cell culture. 4. Provide for expensive high priority items of general importance to the program such as major equipment, unusual isotope costs, preclinical pharmacology in large animals, primate studies, etc.